


cat eyes

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku loves Lev, he really does. He just doesn't love his fashion choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 15: ~~in a different~~ clothing style

There are a lot of things Yaku loves about Lev. His positive attitude, his unbreakable spirit, the way he looks when he finally gets a spike right. Other things are bearable. Lev’s propensity for speaking before he thinks, how easily he gets distracted, his height. Yaku didn’t necessarily love them, but he could live with them if they meant he got to have Lev in his life.

But there is something that Yaku just hates about Lev. And right now it’s coming right at him, all one hundred ninety-five centimeters of it, waving and calling his name. It’s an electric purple shirt with neon green cats printed on it, lime green pinstripe shorts, and bright yellow Crocs.

Yaku grimaces.

He loves Lev, he really does. He just hates his fashion sense.

“Yaku-san, look at these awesome sunglasses I bought!” Lev whips a pair of bright yellow sunglasses out of his pocket. He puts them on and turns his head from side to side, modelling them so Yaku can enjoy them in all their…glory. The frames are cat-shaped. The lenses are hot pink.

Yaku forces himself to smile. “Wow, Lev. Those are…something else.”

Lev beams. “That’s what I thought! And only three hundred yen! And I was just going to get one pair, but then I realized they could be even better!”

“By having a pair in every color?” Yaku asks, achingly familiar with how Lev’s sense of fashion works.

“Nope!” Lev reaches into his pocket and pulls out another pair and holds them out. “If we matched!”

Yaku’s heart stops.

“That’s…really thoughtful of you, Lev.”

He hopes he’s still smiling, but he’s honestly not sure. Already, he’s resolving to bury them in his closet at home, or claim their death in a tragic accident.

And then, it gets worse.

“Why don’t you try them on?”

Without waiting for Yaku’s response, Lev reaches over and settles the sunglasses on Yaku’s face.

“You look amazing!” Lev enthuses. “And now we match! Couples’ sunglasses!”

Yaku so badly wants to rip the atrocious sunglasses off his face and stomp them into smithereens, but looking at Lev’s delight has him resigning to his fate–a life in ugly cat sunglasses.

“I love them,” he lies. “You ready to go meet up with the others?”

Lev grins.

“Yep!”

He reaches down to take Yaku’s hand and starts skipping off, dragging Yaku behind him.

“If you don’t slow down, I’m taking these glasses off and never wearing them again!”


End file.
